huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana
Lana is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Survivor: South Pacific. Survivor: Panama Lana began Survivor: Panama on the purple Casaya tribe. She befriended the women on her tribe, and formed an alliance of six which including them, Hayden and Hunter. After losing the first immunity challenge, Casaya had to attend tribal as part of a Triple Tribal Council. The alliance of six voted together and Joel was eliminated. The tribe wins the next two immunity challenges, but lost again on Day 7. Darcy told Lana and the girls that the plan was to eliminate Oliver. However, the men and Darcy flipped on Alana and Lana was put in the minority. At the Tribe Dissolve, Lana remained on Casaya with Bianca. The pair were invited into the majority Viveros Alliance and when they lost on Day 9, the eight voted out Catherine. Lana position in the tribe was strengthened after her alliance eliminated Natalia from the minority. Casaya on Day 18 lost the immunity challenge and was told they would be voting out two tribe members. The eight majority voted out Matthew, but Lana flipped with Domenic, Erinn and Liam at the second vote to eliminate Tison. This was because her relationship with Bianca was weakening as Bianca grew closer with Tison, Marina and Katrina. Lana remained tight with Bianca, and was brought into an alliance of four with her, Marina and Katrina. When the tribe lost the next immunity challenge, they voted for Liam to split apart the Viveros Alliance but it was no use and Bianca was voted out. Since Bianca was the glue that linked Marina and Katrina to Lana, her elimination meant that Lana became an isolated tribe member. When Casaya lost the following immunity challenge on Day 26, Lana was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Nicaragua Lana returned for Survivor: Nicaragua on the blue Espada tribe. They were weaker in the immunity challenges, losing the first three. At the first tribal council, Beau was voted out for lacking social bonds with the women on the tribe. Ryan was the next person to be voted out by the majority alliance. After losing another challenge, Tison was voted out in their third tribal council. At this point, Lana and the women controlled the Espada tribe. At the Tribe Switch, Lana stayed on the Espada tribe with her Cody and Peighton. When they lost the first time, Adelaide was voted out for being on the rival alliance. This was followed shortly by Cody for being a male on their original tribe. Espada won the next immunity challenges and were safe until the merge. This sent Lana straight to the red merged Libertad tribe. Her former ally, Peighton was targeted first in the merge, followed by rival members Richard and Kyle. At the Final 9, Lana and her alliance were on the bottom of the tribe and had to find a way to stay in the game. They were unsuccessful to begin with and Alana was the first casualty, being voted out on Day 30. Lana managed to dodge some of the bullets from the opposite alliance. However by Day 37, Lana could not hide behind another castaways shadows and was voted out, becoming a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Lana voted for eventual Sole Survivor Darcy to win the title. Survivor: Blood vs. Water Lana competed on Survivor: Blood vs. Water with her twin sister, Bethany. Although she was a returning player, she was placed on the red Tadhana tribe consisting of mainly new castaways. Lana was safe from the first few tribal councils that the poorly performing Tadhana tribe had, mainly because she was considered useful for being a returning player. She was able to make the tribe switch and stayed on Tadhana with fellow castaways Mallory, Gabriella and Adelaide. The power pair of Domenic and Gabriella controlled the votes on the new Tadhana tribe, successfully sending the other couple, Beau and Mallory to Redemption Island. With some immunity challenge wins, Tadhana was able to remain intact, making it to the merge. Lana was able to make it to the merge. Although she was considered to be eliminated at the first vote, Mandy was a larger target and was sent home. This was followed by Adelaide, Dane and Neal, all original Tadhana members. Seeing as Lana was a Tadhana member, she made an alliance with the post-switch Tadhana tribe as they held the majority. This resulted in Lana making it until the Final Five. It was at this point that Lana made a Final Three deal with Karleigh and Fawn. At the next two tribal councils, the pair of Domenic and Gabriella were voted out. Lana and her final three alliance made it to the Final Tribal Council. For their tight social bond on the same tribe throughout the game, Lana received a jury vote from Gabriella. This earned her the joint title of Runner-Up with Fawn. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Lana then competed on Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the blue Upolu tribe. After a shocking Medical Evacuation, the Upolu tribe had to send someone home. It ended up being Danielle for her perceived threatening ability as a player. When they lost the second time, Lana was targeted and voted out for the same reason, sending her to Redemption Island. At Redemption Island, Lana competed against the eliminated castaways to win her right to return to the game. She defeated Danielle, Virgil, Alistair, Fawn, Karina, Dave and Peighton. After winning against Peighton, Dave and Joe, Lana returned to the game on a new merged tribe. She was immediately targeted and voted out, sending her back to Redemption Island. However, she was unable to win the next duel against Cecilia, Gabriel and Joe. This meant that Lana was officially eliminated from the game on Day 20. Voting History Trivia *Lana is one of ten castaways to compete in multiple seasons involving Redemption Island, the others being Bethany, Mandy, Virgil, Jett, Dave, Charlie, Ryder, Fawn and Alistair. *She is the highest ranking member of the Tadhana tribe. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways